Raven's Choice
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Raven realizes that, to save the rest of her friends from Trigon, she has to leave the group and maybe the living. Rated 13 for darker moments. Includes a poem. One shot. Please RR, my first try at this stuff.


Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven relises that if she stays longer, her friends may face death through her because of Trigon. On her way out of the tower, she writes a quick poem and places it next to Cyborg, who is asleep. This is my first peice of fanfiction.net poetry. The story leads up to it. No flames! And if you don't like Raven/Cyborg, then don't read this! It's that simple. R+R, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, although I wish I did, own Teen Titans. This is a one shot!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Decided  
  
Raven Trigon sat alone in her room. The darkness seemed welcoming to her in her current tense state. She was trying to meditate, but, in a strange way, was scared to open the portal to her mind in any attempt to clear it. The last few nights, she had seen Trigon. She knew what he wanted, and she felt certain her refusal couldn't hold out forever.  
  
Brushing her purple hair back, Raven assumed her normal stance and began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion..." She went on for several minutes with no interuption. Just as she began to think maybe it wouldn't happen tonight, she heard the familer snarl at the back of her mind. "Girl, get your sorry excuse for a body back here." Raven, within her mind, arose to meet him.  
  
She stared at the hateful being she called her father, refusing to speak until spoken to. She didn't have to wait very long, though. "So, filth, still don't want me to kill your friends? You could be great, you know. I could get out of this prison, we could bring your mother back...We could all rule the dead, Raven. You could get out of this life, live one of power. What do you say?" He held out his hand to her, hoping to con her into beliving him.  
  
Raven smacked him outstreched hand. "No, Trigon. This makes another time I'll say it. I will never let you harm my friends." She took a step back. "Never." Raven left him and went back into meditation, now undistubed. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, her body laying itself out on the bed.   
  
"Raven!" A paniced voice filled her room. "Raven, I don't wanna have to open this door!" Cyborg pounded on the door, shifting the door handle back and forth in a deseperate attempt to undo the lock. Raven sat up facing her window, the clouds rolling in and the first drops appering agenst the pane. No wonder Cy is worried, she thought as she noticed her wall clock. It was well after one in the afternoon.  
  
She sighed, quickly pulled on a new outfit, idenical to the one she always wore, and stepped into the hallway. She fumbled with the gem at her neck until a strong, metalic hand brushed hers and fastened it. She looked up into Cyborg's face. "You look wiped," he said. The one half of his face that was still human in apperence was twisted in concern.  
  
"I just had a bad night." That much was true. Between the vision of Trigon and the dream to follow, her sleep had been troubled. She just couldn't bring herself to bring Cyborg to worry anymore. So I won't tell him, she thought.  
  
"Dude, is she alive?" The small green changling called Beast Boy came up behind the two of them. His eyes studied the scene. Their hands were still connected and the two of them were talking in low voices. Even though he had dumped Raven when Terra came along, he still felt that it was an insult to him for her to be with anyone else.  
  
"She's alive." Cyborg leaned closer to Raven. Her head went into his shoulder, and Beast Boy scowled a bit. She was close to him, just like she had been for the past month. He still wasn't used to seeing the pair of them so close together all the time. "Bad night, Raven?" He asked, trying to sound really concerned so that she would at least look at him. He couldn't talk to her lately, because then Cyborg would come along and the two of them would smile at each other, leaving Beast Boy by himself.  
  
"Yes, bad night. Can we just drop it and get something to eat?" Raven looked at the two of them. Now, she thought, they'll fight over what I want. That was the way it worked lately, and, for someone who liked Terra, he sure was paying a lot of attention to Raven.  
  
Sure enough, Beast Boy said, "I've got some toffu all ready." At the same time, Cyborg said, "Eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Starfire and Robin helped me this morning." Raven took Cyborg's hand. "I'll just eat whatever is left, Cy." The two of them went down the stairs, leaving Beast Boy fuming at the top.  
  
Terra came over to Raven. "Holy crap, did you die or what? You look terrible." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, and the smirk on her face reached her blue eyes. She didn't like the fact that Beast Boy still clung to his relation with Raven, and she tried to put Raven down whenever possible.  
  
Raven sighed and stared at Terra. Just one, said the terrible voice. Now Trigon wanted to control her while she was awake, too? "No."  
  
Starfire touched her own redish hair. "You do not wish for more eggs, friend?" Raven blinked, trying to figure out why Starfire knew before she said anything. Then she relised she must have spoken to Trigon aloud. The green-eyed alien was concerned, too. She could see how weak and tired Raven was, and left her be.  
  
Robin sat down across from her, helping himself to some bacon in place of lunch and taking the plate of eggs Starfire gave him. "Raven, are you getting sick?" Now Robin ran his hand through his dark hair and stared at her. "We all kinda noticed...You slept really late, and you're so pale...Do you need anything from us? Anything you want to tell us?"   
  
Raven shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks, Robin." Raven went over into a corner and meditated the rest of the day, pausing only to eat the bite of food Starfire was ready to force down her throat. Around ten o' clock, she went upstairs to her room and began to meditate there, with only the sounds of Beast Boy's snores for company.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zintos..." She began to chant the familer words for comfort. What she accually got was shoved back to meet with Trigon. "You will obey or die tonight."   
  
Raven did the only thing that, to her, made sense: Ran away from him and stood up. Trigon was serious about hurting her friends, and she had to stop him. According to her mother on the night she'd died, there was one was to get rid of the evil: She, the daughter of evil, had to sacrifice her own life to prevent hell from merging with earth.  
  
Raven stopped just short of the front door. She had to tell her friends somehow...She suddenly grabbed a tablet and wrote a poem that she hoped would ease their pain. She couldn't decide where to leave it, though. Everyone was asleep...  
  
Raven swiftly went up the steps into Cyborg's room. She saw a picture of the two of them that had taken at the carnival before they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. There was another one of them, taken with their friends after they had built the car together. Raven could feel her emotions about to break loose, so she set it on Cyborg's chest and kissed him lightly. "You'll never know what you mean to me," she whispered, and left the tower without a trace.  
  
Looking down at the water, Raven told herself she just had to jump in and inhale. She was about to, when Trigon tried again. "Daughter, you deserve life. Come, kill your friends and come back to me." Raven stopped preparing to spring, but relised she was about to give in. "Never!" Raven jumped, falling, and then she saw no more.  
  
Cyborg woke up and saw the little white peice of paper. He read it five or six times, shock setting in. He took it to breakfast and handed it to Robin, who read the words left in Raven's spiral handwritting aloud, making Cyborg belive it was true.  
  
Robin read the poem aloud. The words were:  
  
To My Friends  
  
He came upon me suddenly,  
  
I know what it was for.  
  
I long to slam him to the ground.  
  
I want to live my life once more.  
  
Trigon wanted you all dead,  
  
I ran to protect my friends.  
  
And to prevent your death, away I go.  
  
To all of earths ends.  
  
My death assured.  
  
I will not suffer, pain no more.  
  
I'm sorry to make you cry,  
  
You wonder what this is for.  
  
You read this,  
  
confusion clouds your face.  
  
Although I cannot, live, friend.  
  
Do not dwell on my fate.  
  
My father I take with me.  
  
you will be saved.  
  
Please do not waste   
  
this chance to you I gave.  
  
  
  
May the day come,  
  
when you find a friend new.  
  
I hope they can love you  
  
the same way I do.  
  
Cyborg, I'm still there.  
  
I'm an angel, you look, asking where.  
  
I'm right there next to you,  
  
wanting you to stroke my hair.  
  
And as I write this,  
  
see your faces with each stroke.  
  
This is my thank you to you.  
  
You've made my life a happy joke.  
  
Love From now and forever,  
  
Raven  
  
Robin's voice shook badly by this point in time. Starfire was crying into his shoulder, and he saw his own tears run into her hair. Cyborg ran outside, calling Raven's name. Beast Boy and Terra followed, and even Terra was crying. Cyborg was the one to find her. The girl lay there, rain washing her body, and then Cyborg saw she was still breathing. "Raven!"  
  
Raven opened her eyes. She was in Cyborg's arms. "It's okay, Cy. I can't leave you guys this way." And so they stayed like that, with Terra holding onto Beast Boy and Robin and Starfire hugging inside. Raven kissed his cheek. "Now you know how much you mean to me. I'm going to fight Trigon, Cy. And I'm going to fight with your help." The group headed inside, and Raven found something that day. Over the weeks, she got better and controling Trigon. And Beast Boy relised he wasn't jelous anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: There, that wasn't too bad, was it? Review and let me know, please. And don't complain about the coupling, because I happen to like it and don't care what you think! 


End file.
